The Steam Ninja Scrolls: The S-Rank Mission!
Synopsis Mirai prepares to leave on a mission accompanying Kakashi and Might Guy, and says good-bye to her mother and a memorial to her father. On her way, she muses on why her father chose her name. While praying to her grandfather, Boruto, Shikadai, and Shikamaru pass by, Shikamaru having taken them to try a new burger. Shikamaru asks her if she's using Asuma's chakra blades, which she confirms, but adds she can't use them like Shikamaru does. Shikamaru points out she shares Asuma's chakra nature, so she shouldn't have difficulty mastering the blades. Mirai offers Shikamaru an answer to a quiz he made her, but it's a wrong one, and Shikamaru points out she's overthinking it. After the Nara leave, Mirai tells Boruto of her mission. Arriving at the gates, Mirai is disappointed by the casual and leisurely attitudes of Kakashi and Guy. They point out she's supposed to blend in as civilian. Mirai mistakes their casual conversation as an advanced form of blending in, and continues working herself up, even mistaking an old man on the road for a potential enemy. They arrive at their destination, and go on several shops. A pickpocket tries to steal Kakashi's wallet, but Kakashi immobilises him. The pickpocket throws the wallet to his partner, who Mirai chases and stops with her genjutsu. She hands the pickpockets over to the police. Mirai is upset for letting the pickpockets getting so close, and that Kakashi was so carefree. Kakashi points out the wallet he allowed to be stolen was a fake, and that there are other ways of dealing with problems than power. They arrive at a tree Kakashi considers to be hallowed ground, as it's where the movie adaptation of Icha Icha was filmed. Curious about their reaction, Mirai asks them what the books are about, but they refuse to say anything due to her age. They take a photo to remember the occasion. They talk about the vacation, and when Mirai asks about the mission, she learns there's no actual mission, much to her shock. At night in a hotel, Mirai watches from afar as Guy and Kakashi have dinner. Kakashi notices her, and invites her in. She insists on taking her mission seriously, even when he suggests her soaking in the hot springs, and he reveals her awkward attitude reminds him of Asuma. Mirai reveals an uncomfortable feeling due to everyone knowing more about her father than she does, and wonders what is the purpose of shinobi in peaceful times. She also stresses over learning the mission will actually be around twenty days instead of two, having misheard it. With the springs already closed, Kakashi informs her they cross into the Land of Hot Water the following day. Mirai thinks about entering the village where her father's killer was born. Trivia * When Kakashi talks about the location where Icha Icha was filmed, Obito's Mangekyō Sharingan can be briefly seen as Kakashi's eyes flash due to his excitement. Credits